bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Reaper (Order of Mata Nui)
"Reaper" is a sadistic being, of an unknown species, who is a member of the Order of Mata Nui. Biography "Reaper", after hunting down a murderer, crossed paths with four Shadows of the Sword members. He was intrigued by these mysterious cloaked beings so her rendered himself invisible and began to follow them. While he never learned what organisation these beings were part of or where they were based, he did learn that these beings were planning an invasion of the island. He refrained from killing them as he overheard that they were planning to conquer the entire Matoran Universe following the fall of Nurane Nui and then Ceronox Nui which had been foretold. The mysterious beings split up, two went to the village and two returned to their ship. "Reaper" followed the beings that went to the village and then stalked the member who went to the Nurane Nui Fortress while the other visited the Turaga of the Island. The Order of Mata Nui member continued to follow his prey until his quarry revealed himself to be a Rakile as he lowered his hood to gain access to a secret chamber. He then watched as the Rakile broke through several obstacles, protective barriers and evaded traps to reach a golden sword. Upon leaving he found Visorak overrunning the village and shapeshifted himself into a large wolf-like Rahi and began to kill as many as he could to buy the Matoran time in fleeing to the fortress. Following the Fall of Nurane Nui, "Reaper" returned to Daxia to turn in his report, stating that the Visorak were apparently led by a rougue Brotherhood of Makuta agent. He also spent a lot of time detailing the mysterious cloaked beings who wished to conquer the Universe and yet fought to save the Matoran of Nurane Nui and the prophecy they mentioned. He also discussed that these beings had completely Automated Rahkshi that perfectly mimiced their Brotherhood counterparts manerisms, evidence that this group was very well organised and hidden like the Order, and expressed his interest in manipulating the organisation by planting Order members in their ranks. While this was denied, he was given a small task force to access the threat posed by the mysterious group. He had a few of his agents watch the Isles of Nurane Nui and Ceronox Nui, waiting for any members of the group to appear. While searching for the base of operations of the group, he discovered Nextrax, a an odd Shaloxx, travelling around the Universe and fighting evil. Seeing promise in the reptillian warrior, "Reaper" followed him and was eventually led back to Nurane Nui. While Nextrax helped rebuild the village, "Reaper" ''went to recieve reports from his agents before deciding that he should meet with the Makuta of the Reigon, Ferofax. When he arrived on Pahv, Ferofax's base, he found Makuta Steeliroc leading a large number of Rahkshi towards it. After Steeliroc entered Ferofax's fortress, ''"Reaper" attacked and destroyed all the Rahkshi and returned to Nurane Nui to find Nextrax about to travel to where Pahv was. Shape-shifting into a Bird-Rahi, he arrived before the Shaloxx and damaged his boat so that he would crash on the island. The Order member then waited until a strange Toa of Magma fled the fortress, pursued by Steeliroc. He then blasted the Makuta with an energy attack, allowing the Shadow Warrior to flee while the Makuta was disorientated.'' "Reaper"'' then found the Shaloxx dieing from a fight with Steeliroc and brought him to Daxia to be rebuilt and recruited into the Order. "Reaper" then found another member of the mysterious organisation scouting the land gate leading to Ceronox Nui. While this member refused to talk about the group, he mocked "Reaper" by telling him more about the prophecy as he could do nothing to stop it. Angered, he forced the member to witness horrifying nightmares before sending him away, broken and terrified as message to the rest of the organisation rather than bring him to Daxia. After a discussion with Nextrax, he sent the Shaloxx to make sure that certain Matoran would be on Ceronox Nui to be tranformed into Toa and recalled his task force, allowing the Order to make better use of the agents. Abilities & Traits "Reaper" is a sadistic being who believes that evil doers and those who prey on innocent beings deserve everything the deal out and more. Some see him as a lunatic, no better than those he hunts but "Reaper" has a strong sense of justice. He enjoys torturing the evil with their fears using his powers of nightmares before finishing them off without remorse or mercy. He disrespects Toa because he believes they could do more good if they got rid of the Toa Code. "Reaper" can create energy which he can manipulate into any form but mainly uses this ability to attack his enemies with energy blasts. He can also force almost any being into a sleep-like state and manipulate their dreams to show them their fears and horrific images to traumatise his opponents. He also uses this power on his allies, as he believes that the terrifying images they see will strengthen their resolve and desire to stop evil. Mask & Tools "Reaper's" abilities are enhanced through the use of a Kanohi Mahiki which allow him to create illusions and Shape-shift. "Reaper" makes use of a scythe and a shield in combat. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Zahaku. Appearances *''The Light in the Shadows'' Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Mahiki Wearers Category:Zahaku